Reign of Solitary
by ZiE-chanXP
Summary: The last thing Irk wants is self-destruction. However, with the increased amount of rebels, no one has any power in stopping them.  So the only option is solitary confinement.  Or driving yourself insane.
1. Chapter 1

Reign of Solitary

CHAPTER 1

Again.

Escaped again.

How does the Dib-thing do this?

Zim grumbled to himself as he marched down the passageways in his base. He had set up the perfect trap, had EVERYTHING planned out, and he had escaped.

"Filthy humans!"

The angry cry bounced off the walls, ricocheting in every direction, and eventually ending up in Zim's hollow skull again. He scowled and kicked the wall, hoping that the wall would absorb his frustration.

However, he forgot that walls were hard.

Now marching with a throbbing foot, Zim had reached his destination. The communication room was filled with transmitters, radios, televisions, and any other form of communication there was. He even owned a few human cell phones. Every now and then, they would ring, and set off an INCREDIBLY annoying shriek that embedded itself in his antennae. Oh, how he hated the Nyan cat song.

Suddenly, a distant giggle snapped Zim out of his thoughts. Before he could even say "G.I.R!", the happy little robot was standing in front of him.

"Heya, master! Guess what I sawded?"

Zim scowled again. "What did you see, G.I.R?"

G.I.R's eyes wondered, leaving Zim waiting. His eyes narrowed and he leaned towards G.I.R. After about ten seconds, he snapped his fingers in G.I.R's face, and the excitement came once again.

"Mary! He was runnin' toward the house with a gun! And it was black, and it had a lens!" He wiggled awkwardly as he told Zim this, and clutched his piggy tightly. Zim facepalmed.

"G.I.R, that was a camera. He's just trying to breach my security again. Ignore the worm baby unless he gets in the yard."

With the extra reassurance, the robot left, leaving behind a trial of bluish smoke.

Zim then began pacing the communication room, thoughts returning to his head. Perhaps that small distraction helped his mood. Seeing G.I.R always seemed to stress him out, yet cheer him up in a way unknown to any being in existence.

Finally remembering his reason for being in the room, he stalked over to the large monitor placed at the far wall. He entered a code and watched the screen fizz into a clear image of a familiar figure.

But it wasn't the figure he'd expected.


	2. Chapter 2

Reign of Solitary

Chapter 2

"Tak?"

Standing in front of him, on a huge screen, was his least favorite Irken, Tak. She had tried to steal his mission before. What did she want now?

"Hello, Zim." Tak murmured, obviously amused by his reaction. She looked at Zim for a short moment, looking for anything that might threaten her purpose. Nothing.

"Miss me?"

Zim gaped at her. Why was she on the screen? Better question-Why was she in Lard Nar's ship?

After what seemed like forever trying to get Zim to snap out of his trance, Tak's forehead was already bright red from facepalming. Her frustration level was nearing its peak, and she knew it wouldn't be pretty. After a few long strings of incoherent babbling, Zim finally stopped talking and gaped at her again.

Tak raised a nonexistent eyebrow. She exhaled dramatically and began.

"OBVIOUSLY, you're surprised to see me. Well, allow me to explain.

Years ago, when you ejected me into the cold, ruthless blackness of space, I drifted for a while. What was there to do? I couldn't control where I was going. MiMi was all jacked-up. So to keep busy, I thought about my 'mission'. Take your planet? HA. What was I thinking? Why should I focus on a small, invisible planet when I could take over the _universe?_"

Zim's confusion grew. What was she talking about? Where was this power?

"That's when it hit me. Um…literally. I was in the middle of a thought when a terrible shriek pierced my head, and something metal tore through my ship. That's the last thing I remembered. However, I woke up strapped to a table. I tried to struggle, but I was secured too well. Lard Nar then came in. I was confused…SO confused. He told me that I was on the Resisty's ship. We talked about…eh…anyway, he told me all about the Resisty. 'Of course!' I thought, they had the answer! The answer to all of my life!"

The happiness on Tak's face clearly showed that the answer WAS the solution. The suspense of her story was killing Zim. He was growing ever so impatient with her. "AND…?" he said, his tone trying to make his impatience clear.

She cleared her throat.

"Take over Irk."

Zim froze. IRK? Was she INSANE?

Tak gave one of her insane giggles. "Don't you see, Zim? Irk controls everything! If we could take over Irk, we would rule ALL!"

Zim paused. "You said…we."

Tak smirked. "Ah, yes, to my point.

Zim, with your…destruction skills, we could easily penetrate Irk's outer security within minutes! This could be so easy!"

"How could you betray your own planet? Your own race? You're INSANE, Tak! ZIM SHALL NOT ASSIST SUCH A TRAITOR! Be gone with you!"

With that, Zim shut off the monitor, and started to walk out of the room. He was sure he'd shut the monitor completely off. Maybe it was just in his head. But he heard Tak's voice, disappointment flooding it.

"That's too bad, Zim. Just too bad."

And with that, the power of Zim's base malfunctioned, sending him plummeting into spiraling darkness left with a new fear.

What did she mean?

And…

Was she coming for him?

CHAPTER 2=PWN'D. I didn't really like this chapter. I don't know why. Too much dialogue, maybe. Hm. Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers! I'll respond to them nowww…

IZ fangirl of DOOM~I can't wait either! ewe If only my typing fingers moved as fast as my brain…:(

OhHowDelightfullyDreadful~Um…I'm assuming you like it. :P

Oh-Em-Gee I'm anonymous~HOLY IRK! Ryn! :D I liek, exploded when I saw that you reviewed! Thank chuu!

Vulcanblood~Sickness is a beast that has yet to be tamed. :( And yes…Ricecakes is quite guilty. Did you know that the bat they found under the couch has Boss' blood on it? :O

And that's all! Keep those reviews coming, I freaking LOVE them! 4

Sorry for the shortness of the chapters…they'll get longer as they go on, I promise!

And…

ZiE-chan is OUT, BRO!

-ZiE


	3. Chapter 3

Reign of Solitary Chapter 3

Zim paced. GIR was supposed to be checking the base's power. Why wasn't it back on yet? It had been out for at least 45 Earth minutes. How long would this keep up?

He kept walking until eventually, he ran into a wall. The wall was solid, smooth, and metal, so Zim's fragile frame didn't do much to dent it.

After the wall had been thoroughly cursed, Zim turned around...just to run into another wall.

'I must be in a hallway...' He thought as he felt the walls. He followed the wall until it met with another wall, about 3 feet away. He then followed that one, not to get much further. That wall had connected to another one, too, within another 3 feet. And guess what he found when he followed that one?

Another wall. He was trapped.

Panic started to set in. It was pitch black and extremely hot. "GIR! Have you fixed it yet?" Zim called out nervously, hoping the robot had good news.

Unfortunately, there was NO news.

No news is better then bad news, right?

Hahaha-NO.

Zim fell back onto a wall. What was he thinking? He was an Irken invader! Was he going to let a little darkness take him over? No! Darkness is inferior! Irkens are the superior beings here! Not any darkness creatures!

Since Irkens don't sleep, Zim had no idea what this "dream" concept was even about. Seeing images in your sleep? Sounds like LIES to Zim.

But something in that darkness told him-dreams were very real. They were almost real enough to be reality. The utter realness of dreams stunned him. For real.

And, without further pondering, he slipped into a mental motion picture that humans refer to as a "Daydream".

(A/N-Zim's daydream is kind of gory...if you don't think you can handle it, stop reading. This entire fanfic will be gory, so get used to it. èwé)

-into daydream-

Fog. It was everywhere. It covered every foot, every inch of ground. Rubble and debris lay beneath the thick cloud. The sky was a pale orange, like after an explosion. Smoke could be seen in a far off site.

Zim walked forward. It was hard maneuvering through the obstacles, but he managed. At every crack, he looked over his shoulder to check for followers.

None.

No one was there.

As he continued, the fog thinned. The awful smell of decay replaced it, however. The smell was so sudden that it felt like a slap to the face. Zim's fear was growing. 'What happened...what happened...' was the only thing he could think.

*CRUNCH!*

Zim looked down.

Laying there, under his own foot, was an Irken skull.

HIS Irken skull.

Zim jumped back, Horror replacing fear. The skull wasn't bare bone; most of the skin had been ripped off. It almost looked as if it were torn off by another being...by hand? No...no...

How did he know this was his skull? This skull looked like any average Irken's skull. The cranium had a dent in the top, more towards the right. Zim's best guess was that he was hit by something.

One of the eyes were missing. In the socket lay the home to many wiggly creatures, small and hungry. By the looks of it, he guessed that the eye was forced out, and the insects were feasting on leftover eye-juices. The other eye was glazed over, and rolled back into the head. Under it looked like dried up tears.

Parts of the jaw were missing, and so was the 2nd finger on the right hand. His antennae were hard to see, but judging by the pool of blood under his head, he could tell one of them was severed.

Speaking of severed, where was his left arm?

Zim searched everywhere. Why he was doing this, he had no idea. While searching, he strolled across MANY other dead Irkens...and other aliens too. He even saw some humans.

Distracted by what looked like two tall figures on the ground, Zim ran into something. A wall. A HUGE wall.

He didn't even have to see the insignia before he knew.

He was on Irk.

(A/N)

GAH! My wrists! They burn! I've been holding my iPod for a half hour, just typing! Nyan!

Anywhoo, did you like Zim's hallucination? ewe I enjoyed writing it. Such a lovely thing to be typing at 11:15 at on a Saturday night. Ouch. My wrists.

Review responses! Wahoo!

OhHowDelightfullyDreadful~ Me too~! I can't wait! GLaD you like it! :D

Almighty-Smallest-Sinq~ :B Thank chuu…

TheSistersGrimm~ Hi Ryn. :P

Vulcanblood~ No tornadoes now…they is in Kansas and stuff. Phew…

That's about it…keep up the reviews! They make me so happy…

KTHXBAI

-ZiE


	4. Chapter 4

Reign of Solitary: Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Invader Zim characters. I forgot to disclaim them in previous chapters. DON'T SUE ME!

Zim snapped awake.

He sat up so fast that his head hit the wall in front of him. "Gah," he grunted, "What the...?"

The area around him was bathed in a warm light. G.I.R HAD fixed the power. With the new given light, he was able to tell that he was in an elevator. "G.I.R!" The sound echoed through the elevator shaft, ricocheting like rogue bouncy balls. "Yeeees...?" Came the response, quiet, but there.

"Get me out of here!"

"Push the button, master..."

Zim looked at the button pad and pressed the "base" button. The elevator shot up and stopped at the house.

G.I.R was waiting for his master as he shot out of the floor. "Heya, master! I fixded the power!" He squealed. "Yes, yes, that's wonderful..." Zim grabbed his head and groaned. What a powerful hallucination! What did it mean? Was it JUST a dream?

He was about to just go back to his lab, but G.I.R slapped a calendar over his face. "MASTERR! You're late for skool!"

Zim paused. Then his eyes widened with horror. "I'M LAAAATE!"

G.I.R had to remind him to take his disguise as he bolted out the door in a mad dash.

-At skool-

Zim almost knocked the door down as he rushed into the classroom. "Sorry I'm...late..." He said, gasping for breaths in between words. Ms. Bitters growled at him. "Late? What's your pathetic excuse?" "My base's...power went out." Zim had finally caught his breath.

Dib's sudden outburst didn't surprise him. "Base? HUMANS don't have bases! We live in HOUSES! Zim is an ALIEN!"

He was ignored. Nothing unusual here.

Zim sat down as the lecture on doom began.

"Now, class, today's lesson is on DOOM, which will eventually reach you all. The meaning of doom is simple; the end of all humanity. We know-"

She was cut off by the phone. With a reluctant look, she picked up the phone and began yelling, "What is it THIS time?" There was a brief silence.

"Send him in."

The class wasn't sure what had just happened, but they were sure that whatever it was, it had just majorly pissed her off.

Their thoughts were interrupted by the door to the classroom opening. A boy walked in, a smug look on his face as he closed the door behind him. "Class, this is Ayzee. He is the newest addition to your miserable class. Ayzee, you will sit in the back by Keef. Good luck." Keef's face lit up.

Ayzee made his way to the back of the classroom and sat in the chair by Keef, which had been occupied only moments ago. He carefully sat down, as if the human next to him had set up some kind of trap for the new boy. Once seated, he was startled by a sudden poke to the shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Keef," Keef whispered, "Do you wanna be FRIENDS...?" Ayzee gave him a look. Before he could respond, Ms. Bitters whipped around to the back.

"There is NO talking in this classroom, Ayzee," She spat. She then proceeded to get closer until her nose was almost touching his. "Understand?"

Ayzee nodded, a drop of sweat dripping down his face.

"Good."

Ayzee grew used to the lesson of doom, destruction, and misery. In fact, the only thing that kept him from falling asleep was an odd child sitting in the front of the class.

A boy with green skin? Well, that's not something you see every day.

*^•^*

Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long...I was EXTREMELY busy in skool. Luckily, skool ended on May 23rd, so I have free time now! I was also just too lazy to post this chapter) Yipee! Because I know you LOVE reading my word puke! XP

...ew...

*ehem*

:C

OH! If you ever see the word "it's" and it supposed to be "its", it's because of autocorrect. It makes "its" "it's". I know my grammar.

Anyway, my mother-unit has also limited my electronic time, because she says me and my brother-units spend too much time on video games, and need to go do something else. I normally waste my time by singing REALLY LOUD. Or drawing. I like drawing.

I'm working on an image for the "cover" of this story. ewe

Review responses! Woot!

Vulcanblood~ GET YO HETALIA MUMBO JUMBO OUTTA MY ZIMMYNESS. NAO.

TheSistersZimm~ Why, thank you! I can't wait for more Vitality! My friend suggested making this a contest, but I told her to go eat a pork cow. She did. It was blueberry.

Invader Jix~ I'm glad you like it! XP my goal is to make the story magnetic to people...who...are magnetized...to its...content...eh...I'll stop here.

HawHaw I am NOT Zade~ LIES. You ARE Zade. }:O and thank you!

Anonymous~ Wish granted. :3

Thank you guys for reading!

Aloha!

-ZiE


	5. Chapter 5

Reign of Solitary chapter 5

I do NOT own Invader ZIM or the characters. Weee

The bell rang for recess.

There were several children trampled as the tsunami of students burst to get outside. Zim was cautious, and followed from behind the majority of the kids. He was in no hurry today.

When he was on the playground, he strolled over to sit down on the bench under the tree. Recess was stupid. Sure, it gave the beasts a break from darkness and diseases, but why not spend your break doing something productive? Playing on pathetic equipment seemed like a waste of time.

He sighed and took his notebook out of his pak. The new child had been watching him, and the feeling of suspiciousness was overwhelming. 'New Earth-wiggle. Name: Ayzee. Suspicious: Indeed. Threat: Not yet.'

Ayzee walked out of the building. The playground was anything but impressive, but it was better than nothing. He tried the slide. When he was halfway down, the slide shuddered and collapsed. After rubbing the pain in his spine away, Ayzee got up and walked away from the slide casually. Zita stared at him. "Eh...that wasn't me." He gave a nervous laugh and continued to the other side of the playground.

-0-

Skool lasted for longer than usual, but that may have been Zim's imagination acting up again. Ever since that dream, weird things had been happening. Odd visions...waves of fear...new questions...

He plopped down on the couch. The T.V. was set on the Angry Monkey Show. Zim scowled. "That monkey..."

G.I.R had oddly been out of the room, but zoomed in once he heard "monkey". In his hands were three chicken enchiladas, ten pizza rolls, and a bowl of banana pudding. He sat down so fast that he almost sat ON Zim. G.I.R turned to him and smiled. "I love this show..."

Zim sighed and got up. What about that monkey was so appealing? The humans must be desperate for quality entertainment. If they were THAT desperate, they may as well just watch G.I.R's daily life. It was more interesting than that monkey!

Zim chuckled at his little joke. He stepped on the foot pedal to the trash can, and began to step in, but was interrupted by the doorbell. He almost jumped out of his skin. By the time he turned around, G.I.R was in his doggy suit, acting as normal as he'd ever be. Zim quickly put on the wig and lenses and stumbled over to the door. G.I.R walked up behind him, preparing to attack, if necessary.

Zim slowly opened the door, revealing the boy.

"Zim, right?" He asked, darkness shrouding his face.

"Yes...what do you acquire?"

"Your choices have been eliminated."

Before he could question, he took a frying pan to the face, and his world spun into darkness once more.

Hellooooo! Sorry for the short chappie...I tried! DX I'm sitting at a hair salon right now, waiting for my mother and grandmother to get their highlights and colors and all the other useless stuff. I'm just getting my hair trimmed. Nothin' fancy here. XD

I think I'm more excited than you guys right now...I can't wait to get to the best part of the story! But it'll be awhile...you'll have to suffer like me! Now CRY! CRY LIKE YOU'VE NEVER CRIED!

...before...

:T

No review responses. :D

The chapters WILL get longer, I promise!

Thanks for reading!

-ZiE


	6. Chapter 6

Reign of Solitary Chapter 6

Zim awoke tied to a chair.

He couldn't remember much, but he knew as soon as the human walked in the room that his suspicions were correct. That evil little punk Ayzee had kidnapped him.

In an effort to start an escape plan, Zim started to study his surroundings. The room was small, but the walls were made of metal. In front of him was an odd looking piece of machinery, and past that was a door. He stared at the door's details, but found no way of opening it from the inside.

To the right was nothing, but to the left stood Ayzee, seemingly talking to someone over a transmission device.

The whole room was bathed in an eerie red light, light enough to see around, but dark enough to resemble blood. Once that thought broke into his mind, Zim had to think of pink fluffy puppies to keep himself from shaking.

Ayzee ended his transmission. He turned to Zim.

"Ah, Zim. So nice to meet you here. A shame I had to bring you here by force, but you know, you weren't opening your mind, just being as stupid as always."

Zim glared at him. "Pathetic Earthling, don't you know who I am?! I am the almighty ZIIIMM! Untie me or face the wrath of the Irken armada!" He proceeded to squirm in the chair, but making no progress in getting loose.

Ayzee chuckled. Then he laughed. Soon, his laugh turned into laughter, then that laughter became insane. After he caught his breath, he turned back to Zim.

"You're killing me. Like the Irkens can stop us! HA! You're too funny! No, no, Zim...don't you know who I am? I'm not an average human. In fact..."

Ayzee tapped his wrist about where Zim's self-destruct mechanism was, once, twice. His image shattered, and for a moment, he was gone.

Zim almost jumped out of his chair (if he could've, he would've) when Ayzee materialized back in front of him, only this time, he wasn't human.

The horns on his head gave the impression of a Vortian, but Zim thought otherwise when he saw his long, thin torso and box-like head. His eyes were dull and glazed over. Their deep maroon color reminded him of his hallucination. He shuddered.

"You...what are you? What is this?!" Zim began panicking, struggling against his bonds. Adrenalin was pumping through him. Ayzee seemed amused, watching his attempts. After a moment, his mouth curved into a tiny smirk and he walked closer to Zim. He got close enough to whisper before he said, barely audible...

"You no longer have a choice."

Zim processed his words. What choice? What were his choices? What would happen next? All these questions and more were still unanswered; some, never to be solved. His vision started to blur. This was overwhelming.

"Ayzee, you insane pig, let me go immediately!"

Ayzee was growing tired of his screams. He planted a slap right across Zim's face. Zim gasped in shock, but understood that it was time to shut up.

"You moron. I am from planet Esox. You should know that the Irkens currently are constructing a plan to take over the universe, and destroy every planet for their enjoyment. Esox is one of their first targets.

"I was enraged at the hearing of this...especially since I hav-...HAD an Irken friend. I guess people can stab you in the back for a little power, can't they?"

Ayzee had his back to Zim now. He knew Zim had no choice but to listen now.

"We needed to rebel. The Irkens are power-hungry, merciless, and determined. They want our planet. I couldn't let that happen. I tracked down Lard Nar, my comrade's old friend. I had heard rumors of a resistance formed by him...one that would stop at nothing to defeat the Irken Empire, or at least change their plan for universal conquest.

"Eventually, I joined the Resisty, and have been seeking new members ever since."

Zim listened intently. He had never heard nor considered the Resisty's side of Operation Impending Doom Two, and this information was interesting.

"There is a war. A bloody one. Unfortunately, it's happening on Esoxian land," he continued, solemnly. "Thousands of us are stranded, with no place to call home. Nowhere is safe. Irk has sent in millions of soldiers, all for the biggest war in history. Beings of all races have traveled to Esox to fight for what they believe is right, and I'm glad go say most are siding with us.

"This is where you come in, Zim. With our strategy, and your mass destruction skill, we could win with little effort. All we need is for you to understand."

Zim was silent. He couldn't believe what was happening. Side with them...against the Irkens? Against his own race? Ayzee's speech somehow made him comprehend both sides of the issue. The decision he had to make, however, was which one made more sense.

And in reality, this wasn't a very good time to thoroughly consider that.

Sorry for the abrupt end...I'm getting tired. XD

I apologize for my horrible slowness! I'm not getting ANYTHING done...but trust me; I have this whole story planned out. It's going to be amazingly epic.

Just remember...with me, patience is key.

Thanks for reading! R&R, please!

-ZiE 4


End file.
